


Playboy Mommy

by Clarinda0110



Series: Life is a Song [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Pregnancy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, glossed over birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110
Summary: Viktor receives some unexpected news at a doctor's visit.





	Playboy Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me at 3:30 in the morning (Concept and song) and wouldn't let me sleep until I got it plotted out. It was supposed to be a fluffy story about Viktor being super extra but took a hard left into deeper territory when I actually sat down to write. 
> 
> This is a snapshot of my own experience with having my oldest daughter. Not everyone's experience is the same, just ask your mom sometime. 
> 
> I do go all the through the birth, but I don't go into detail, cause no one wants that. 
> 
> The song is 'Playboy Mommy' by Tori Amos. She wrote it after the miscarriage of her own, but I've always turned to it when I'm feeling like a less than ideal mom. 
> 
> So there is it, please be kind with kudos and comments. Also, share if you like.
> 
> No beta'd  
> I don't own YOI or the music used here.

_In my platforms_

_I hit the floor_

_Fell face down_

_Didn't help my brain out_

_Then the baby came_

_Before I found_

_The magic how_

_To keep her happy_

 

 

When Viktor learned he was going to be a mother, he saw black spots in front of his eyes. Of course, as an Omega, he was perfectly capable of bearing children. After so many years of trying with Yuuri, they’d nearly given up. After many months that turned into years of nothing, now facing motherhood, Viktor was gripped with an overwhelming sense of dread. He chided himself, I should be happy! I should be over the moon, but the only thing that Viktor could register at this moment was panic. 

He’d gone to the doctor at Yuuri’s insistence. Viktor had been tired and lacking an appetite, even for Yuuri’s katsudon. So he’d gone in and they’d given him a battery of test to see what could be going on. 

When the doctor came in to discuss the result of the test, she’d had a broad smile on her face. "Well, Mr. Nikiforov, I have the results of your test here and I'd like to be the first to congratulate you on your pregnancy."

"Excuse me," replied Viktor not sure he'd heard her right. "That's impossible. I've been barren for years."

"As an Omega, Mr. Nikiforov, it is quite possible. You've retired from figure skating, correct?" She asked flipping through his chart. "A large percentage of athletes experience heat irregularities and infertility while they are competing. But as soon as the resume 'normal' levels of activity they find they are able to conceive quite easily."

Viktor continued to gape at the doctor, trying in vain to process his new condition. His brain tried to come up with something to say. "How, um, how far along am I?"

"We'll have to do an ultrasound to pinpoint the exact due date, especially since, as you stated here," said the doctor as taps his chart again, "You can't recall your last full heat. My best guess would be between four to six weeks, due to your symptoms. Here are some pamphlet on prenatal care and diet, as well as a prescription for prenatal vitamins." She rose and smiled at Viktor again, "I'll see you back in two weeks for a follow-up and an ultrasound, feel free to bring your mate as well." With that, she left Viktor alone in the small exam room.

Viktor returned home still in his dazed state, automatically said, “I’m home.” He hung up his coat and took off his shoes. Sochi, the toy poodle they’d gotten a year after Makkachin had passed, danced up to greet him. Viktor stopped to pick up the ball of fur and buried his nose in the tiny dog's fur. 

“Welcome home!” Yuuri called from the kitchen. He was at the stove cooking what Viktor could only assume was lunch. “So, what did the doctor have to say?” he said as he turned, wiping his hand on his jeans. His eyes grew concerned when he observed Viktor’s closed off aura. He turned off the burner and crossed over to where Viktor still stood cradling Sochi. Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face with his hands and swept away the wetness on his cheeks. Viktor hadn’t realized he was crying into the small poodle's fur, who had let out a squeak at being pressed between the two men. Yuuri carefully took the dog from Viktor and set her down on the floor and took his mate into his arms. Viktor melted into his hold, the rush of all the emotions that he’d held onto since he’d received the new hitting him hard. Yuuri moved them slowly over to the couch and pulled him onto his lap, rubbing circles softly into Viktor’s back. His mate stayed silent as the Omega cried it all out. 

After what seemed an age, Viktor calmed enough to look up at Yuuri. The look of love and worry that was painted on Yuuri’s face almost made Viktor start crying all over again, instead, he took a deep steadying breath and spoke. “I’m pregnant,” Viktor whispered. “We’re going to have a baby.” Yuuri stiffened his hold on Viktor for a moment, which caused the older man another minute of panic, but he was enveloped in a tight hug that nearly squeezed the breath from his lungs. 

Viktor felt the wetness of Yuuri’s tears on his shoulder, felt the smaller man’s frame tremble in his arms, “Oh, Viktor!” Yuuri pulled back to look Viktor in the eyes. The joy that made his face glow, it warmed Viktor’s, heart. “We’re so blessed! I’m sorry you had to go and get the news all on your own.” Worry started to make its way into Yuuri’s voice, “I should’ve gone with you. I’m sorry.” He hugged his mate close. 

Viktor smiled for the first time all day. The reality of what was happening finally settled into his heart. They were having a baby. Finally after so long of being barren, they were going have their own small miracle. Viktor felt Yuuri’s love and joy in his embrace. He let himself bask in his mate’s adoration and started to look forward to being a mother. 

 

 

_I never was the fantasy_

_Of what you want_

_Wanted me to be_

_Don't judge me so harsh little girl_

_So_

_You got a playboy mommy_

 

 

Viktor was never a truly selfless person before he’d met Yuuri. He’d done a selfless thing for people he cared about from time to time, especially for Makkachin. But if you asked someone to list Viktor’s traits, it wouldn’t be high on the list. After he’d met and married Yuuri, he found himself willing to give up everything for him in order to make him happy. Viktor realized that to truly love someone was to put their needs before yours. A revelation that made all of his other relationships pale in comparison. 

Now that Viktor was pregnant, this selfless trait was going to have to be front and center. After 36 weeks of carrying another human in his body, Viktor had had very selfish thoughts. He wanted his body back, not only the lithe beautiful shape it had been but its day to day function. To eat the food _he_ wanted, to wear what _he_ wanted, to sleep when _he_ wanted, and damn it he wanted to go to the bathroom a couple of times a day, not every 10 minutes. In Viktor’s ever so humble opinion whoever said pregnancy was the most beautiful and sublime time in an omega’s life, has never really been pregnant. 

Yuuri’s was his saving grace during these long weeks. His alpha had stepped up as caretaker, more than Viktor thought at times than he deserved. He would tell Viktor he was beautiful no matter what shape he was and would fix whatever food he was craving. Viktor had never felt so cherished and loved before. Yuuri would come home from the rink and would offer to rub Viktor’s swollen feet, even though he’d spent the whole day on the ice training Yurio. They’d even make love, Yuuri would worship his body, making him feel beautiful again. Being cared for like this was the brightest part of this whole experience. 

Cuddling together on their bed, enjoying the afterglow, Yuuri asked, “Have you thought of any names yet?” The alpha was stroking Viktor’s hair, which had grown longer. It was just past his shoulders, and Viktor had toyed with the idea of cutting again, but knowing that Yuuri had loved his long hair, he’d quickly nixed it.

“I was going ask you to pick the name,” answered Viktor. 

The Japanese names held so much meaning, Viktor had wanted to let Yuuri have the honor. Hearing the hitch in Yuuri's breath, Viktor looked up at his mate. Tears were filling his soft brown eyes and wobbly smile was pulling at his lips. Yuuri pulled Viktor tight against his chest and whispered, “Thank you, Viktor! I do have a name I’ve been thinking of.” 

“Really, what is it?” asked Viktor as he wiped the tears that had escaped from Yuuri’s eyes. He leaned up and kissed the raven haired man. “I’m sure whatever you pick will be lovely.”

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. Viktor marveled that even after all the years they’d been together,Yuuri still could blush like a maid. “Aiko,” said Yuuri quietly. “It means ‘love child’, a child that will be loved.”

It was Viktor’s turn to be moved to tears. “Oh my love, that name is perfect!” He buried his face in Yuuri’s chest. Yes, thought Viktor, this child was going to be truly loved. He’d now have two people in his life who Viktor would put before himself. He rolled over and rested on his mate’s chest. Yuuri brought their hands up to Viktor’s swollen belly, cradling the unborn child. The peace Viktor felt at that moment was overwhelming, but soon enough he settled into sleep. He dreamed of his lovely Aiko and the future they’d share together. 

 

 

_Cross that bridge all on your own_

_Little girl, they’ll do you no harm_

_'Cause they know your playboy mommy_

_I'll be home, I'll be home_

_To take you in my arms_

 

 

“Oh,” stated Viktor. He’d just stood up from the table and he felt a sudden gush that released pressure deep inside his gut. “Um, Yuuri…” Viktor waved his hand at his mate who was back was turned, “Yuuri!”

Practically dropping the lunch dishes he held, Yuuri spun around, “What is it, Viktor?” 

“My water just broke,” stated Viktor in a calm voice. He didn’t know where this sudden calm had come from, but Viktor held onto it with both hands. “We need to get to the hospital.”

“Oh, god, um, yes, the hospital,” Yuuri stuttered as he headed toward the bedroom. They’d had their bag packed for two weeks now, Yuuri had wanted to prepared to go at a moment's notice. 

“Yuuri,” called Viktor, a giggle bubbling up. “You might want to put the dishes down before you get the bag.” The sight of his mate so flustered made Viktor smile to himself. 

Yuuri put the forgotten dishes into the sink and rushed to get everything they’d need together. Viktor was suddenly hit with a gripping pain that twisted his insides. “Yuuri, love, we need to go. I don’t think Aiko is going to wait much longer.” 

Viktor allowed himself to be bundled up in his coat and gently packed into their car. Another sharp, twisting pain hit Viktor and he gripped the car handle. He dug his nails into the soft plastic of armrest. Yuuri covered his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

Upon entering the hospital, Viktor was set into a wheelchair and whisked away to the maternity ward. They’d already registered, so they didn’t need to fuss with all the paperwork during the madness of labor. The pain was now coming at a steady rate and the pressure between Viktor’s legs was growing more intense. The urge to push was almost overwhelming. 

A nurse, dressed in pretty pink scrubs cooed at the couple as she ushered them into the delivery room. It didn't look like a hospital room hardly. The only give away was the obvious standard hospital bed and the IV stand next to it. The rest of the room was appointed like many of the hotel rooms they'd shared at competitions. "Oh aren't you a handsome pair," she gave them a wink. "If you would help your mate undress," she said addressing Yuuri as she handed him two folded hospital gowns. "He'll be more comfortable in these. I'll just step out and give you a little privacy while I pull your chart." 

Alone for the moment, Yuuri took the chance to embrace his mate. "She's almost here!" Whispered Yuuri into Viktor's ear. "She'll be in our arms before you know it." He pulled back and gave Viktor a reassuring smile. 

"One can hope," mumbled Viktor as he started to shed his clothes. Viktor had read horror stories of omegas being in active labor for serval hours, almost days in some cases. Yuuri helped him finish undressing and wrapped the unflattering hospital gowns around his swollen form. "I am looking forward to normal clothes again," he said with a wry smile. 

"You look lovely in whatever you wear, love," replied Yuuri as he folded Viktor's street clothes and put them into the bag.

The nurse returned and gently got Viktor settled into the hospital bed. "I've got to see where we're at, " the nurse chirped as she put her cold hand in Viktor and her eyes widened. “Oh my! I need to get the doctor,” she said as she grinned up at Viktor. “This baby is ready to meet its mommy.” She stepped out of the room to make the call. 

Yuuri stepped closer to Viktor and took his hand. He brought it up and kissed the gold ring on his hand. “Not long now, love,” he said as he brushed Viktor’s hair off his forehead and leaned over to kiss his mate. 

Viktor cried out when another pain gripped him, this was more intense than the previous waves. His eyes were wide now with fear as he gave Yuuri's hand a bone shattering squeeze. His brain started down a horrible path. What if there was something wrong with Aiko, what if the doctor didn’t come in time, what if…His panic spiral was halted by the entrance of the doctor.

“So, we’ve got an eager one here?” asked the doctor as he settled on a stool at the foot of the bed. The nurse in the pink scrubs came in as well and set to work. She put Viktor’s feet into the stirrups and helped him to scoot himself to the very edge of the bed. It was the doctor’s turn to put his cold hands in Viktor, “She nearly ready to crown. We better get to this. Alright, Viktor. Take a deep breath and push.” Viktor did as he was told and bared down with all his might. He felt like was going to be torn in two as he felt the baby’s head bulge in between his legs. “That’s it, good,” said the doctor. “One more good push and she’ll be here.” 

Panting now, even though he hadn’t been at this for very long, Viktor was already exhausted. He felt Yuuri’s hand on his back, gently rubbing encouragement. “You’re doing fantastic, love,” whispered Yuuri onto Viktor’s ear. “She nearly here!” 

Viktor heard the love and pride in his mate's voice and took strength from it. He gritted his teeth and gave one last push. Suddenly he felt the pressure subside and another gushing sensation. She was out and into the doctor’s hands. 

Purple and slimy, with a small patch of white hair on top of her hair, she was perfect. But she wasn’t crying. Why wasn’t she crying, thought Viktor, frantically looking at Yuuri who’s face mirrored his own. Turning back to the doctor, he opened his mouth to ask, when he saw the doctor use a blue suction bulb to remove something from Aiko’s mouth. Suddenly, the small room was filled with the angry cries of a newborn baby. 

Relief washed over the two men and they turned into each other’s embrace. The nurse cleaned up the baby and took the necessary measurements, before swaddling her in the trademark white, blue and pink striped hospital blanket. Finally, she slipped a tiny pink knit cap on her head and handed Aiko to her waiting mother. “Here’s your beautiful baby girl,” she said, beaming at Viktor. 

Viktor took his child into his arms and settled her on his chest. She was so tiny, Viktor couldn't believe that this tiny peanut had caused his so much grief these many weeks. Her brows and lashes were the same pale silver that her patch of hair was and chubby cheeks reminded Viktor of Yuuri’s when he’d first come to Hasetsu. Aiko's eyes blinked up at Viktor, their color was a pale blue of newborn babies. She was a vision. 

Yuuri bent down and ran a finger down her soft cheek, “Hello, pretty girl.” The emotion sounded thick in his voice, but a radiant smile was plastered on his mate’s face. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Would you like to hold her, Yuuri,” asked Viktor gently shifting the tiny bundle toward Yuuri.

His eye widened, but he nodded as he gathered his daughter in his arms. “Hey there Aiko! You’re going to be as pretty as you mommy,” cooed Yuuri as he began to gently bounce his daughter. “He’s the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. I’m sure you’ll be just the same.”

Tears gathered in Viktor’s eyes as he beheld his mate and his child together. Yuuri’s words warmed his heart and began to soothe his fears. He could do it, he could be a good parent. He may not always get it right and wouldn’t always live up to the title of mom, but with Yuuri’s help, he’d always try to be there for her. They both would try to make this new family the best it could be. Flaws and all, Viktor felt truly at home with his newly formed family. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the response to this very personal little thing is astounding!! Thank you all!!! 
> 
> Also wanted to see if anyone wanted more from this world? How will Viktor handle an infant or toddler? How about a teenager? Let me know!! 
> 
> ps my Lil Tumblr world is [here](http://megsotaku.tumblr.com/)! Stop in and say hi!!


End file.
